San Andreas: Rain and Blood
by Zac1
Summary: Completley spell checked and slightly rewritten. Final Chapter will be up soon.
1. Welcome Comitte

-1"It was supposed to be my last job. After this I would have enough money to quit, live my own life. But things happen. Things you don't expect. Because no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, this life is still unpredictable..."

1994, San Fierro, San Andreas

"Hello passengers this is your captain speaking, we are now preparing to land at San Fierro, so if you all please buckle your safety belts and stay seated, it would be greatly appreciated." The speaker cut off leaving all the passengers struggling to find their belts. The rain pelt down on the plane and the occasional lighting flash startled young children. About a fourth of the way from the front of the plane sat a young Asian woman, in her mid twenties, looking out the window. She had long black hair parted over at one side and wore a long brown trench coat. Under it was a pair of black leather pants and a black long sleeved shirt. She gazed out the window as they passed over the last parts of the desert of Las Ventura's and began aligning with the runway. Next to her, a small child was crying in a frenzy from the storm and was kicking the seats and screaming. "I want off! I want off! I WANT OFF!" The Asian woman bit her lip and tried to focus on the window. "LET ME OFF-" The kid was cut off by the Asian woman. She had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to her face. "Listen, if you don't shut up, ill get you off the plane, ill throw you out the goddamn window! Now shut the fuck up!" she said as she threw him back into his seat. The kid's eyes watered and his lip twitched horribly, but he didn't say another word.

"S'cuse me" a woman, presumably the mother, got up reached for the Asian. "Jus' who duh you thunk you re'" she asked as she held the Asian up by her collar. "You know, I hate rednecks." the Asian said. In one swift movement she kneed the woman in the stomach and elbowed her in the back, knocking her to the ground. She held up a hand to hit her again when someone unseen stopped her. "Freeze!" came another hick voice. She looked up into the barrel of a Python magnum. The holder looked to be the sheriff of some town. "Looks like I got me a catch this time." he said as he cuffed her and holstered the gun. After the plane landed she was escorted off and put into the back of a squad car, probably called in by the sheriff. Holding her wrist with one hand, the sheriff slid his hand around the jacket and groped at her ass. She jumped in surprise and stopped. "Keep movin now." the sheriff said. She ground her teeth together and stepped forward into the squad car, which turned out to be more like Police bronco. It sat high off the ground and as she was stepping into the back, the sheriff ran his hand up in between her legs. "Here, figured you could use some help." he chuckled to himself. In the blink of an eye she back kicked him right in the nose. She jumped off the Bronco and looked around for an exit as the sheriff stumbled backwards. She ran around to the other side of the bronco, right into the arms of whom she presumed to be, the deputy. "Naw naw, where you' a goin?" He smiled as he held her. He was missing almost all of his teeth and had one lazy eye. "You little bitch!" the sheriff came around the corner. He walked right up to her punched her in the face. She rolled her head back and looked right at him. She had a small cut on her right cheek. "Your a feisty one. But so were all the others. So don't think your special." he said as he ran his hands up her waist and began fondling her breast. "Sheriff, we nee get outta here, peoples can see us." the deputy butted in. "Put her in the truck"

The guard flashed his badge at the airport operator and he opened the gate for them. "Ya know, your gonna have a real good time," the sheriff said. She sat still and looked out the window. "Oh come on now, don't be mad. Wont ya tell us where you from." She said nothing. They pulled out onto the main road. The rain was really pouring now and the only things visible were the headlights on the opposite side of the road. "What's your name?" the sheriff asked. She said nothing still and gazed out the window. "WHATS YOUR GODDAMN NAME!" he screamed. She sat there for a second and looked into his fiery eyes in the rear view mirror. "Jen. Jen Rinshima." She said, and then smiled sarcastically at him. "See there ya go, you have a softer side naw dont'cha" the sheriff replied.

"Well you know Jen, we're gonna kill you." he said still smiling. Her eyes shifted. She looked at her surroundings. She pulled up both hands and began kicking at the window. The entire time she was working on dislocating her thumb and puling it out of the handcuffs. A small crack appeared on the window. The entire time the two up from were screaming at her. She felt the car speed up. She mustered up all her remaining strength and gave one last kick and shattered the window.

She pulled half of herself out into the blistering rain. The rain was hitting her at around 80 miles per hour and stung making it hard to see. She covered her face and peered ahead. Suddenly she felt the car lift and began rotating. They were hydro planning. She got out on to the side and as soon as the car began tipping she jumped. Everything next happened very fast. The adrenaline rush began hitting her. It was as if everything went deaf. She felt her body flying through the air. Ahead of her she saw the police bronco slid into on coming traffic and get t-boned by a small sports car.

The bronco hurled into the air doing many flips before landing and sliding to a stop up against the guardrail. She felt her self lowering. The ground came closer. And finally her feet hit. Immediately she covered her face with her arms and her entire body went rag doll and her body crumpled up into a ball as she began to roll down the hard cement. She slid across the wet asphalt to a stop against a tree. She slowly tried to inhale and then let out a painful groan. She stood up slowly, knees buckling.

Looking around she saw the wreckage of the bronco. It was totaled and upside down. Slowly, from under the truck, came the sheriff pulling himself out, bloody and ragged. "Bitch..." he tried to call out but came out little more than a whisper. Jen was suddenly startled by a car horn. She turned around to see a cab. She walked up to the window. It rolled down slightly. "Off duty." he said. "Here! On duty! Take me to the Johnson's Club down by the bridge." she said as she threw in a roll of twenties. "He looked from her to the money and back. "Get in." The cab slowly went past the wreckage. The sheriff was still looking around madly as she ducked down in the backseat.

Soon the cab rolled to a stop in the parking lot. "Thanks." she said as she got out and he drove off. She looked at herself. The cut under her right eye, her coat was torn badly, she had a large cut across her stomach. She tried to straighten up her hair a bit but it was no use, the rain kept it hanging heavily down. She walked up to the door. Two years earlier the club had been known as "Jizzys" but not too long ago, the Johnson family took it over. Two big bouncers stood there. "Can we help you?" one asked. "I'm Jen, here to see Carl." she said. "Right this way." he said and led her threw a series of multi colored rooms with drunken men and women swaying about. Eventually they came to the back of the club, where three men sat. One, very fine dressed man in a nice suit who looked Italian, the other wearing baggy jeans and a black jacket and a shaved head with a small beard, and the last, a fine tuxedo dressed Asian man wearing black sunglasses. "Look, Mr. Johnson, I don't put up with no shit, ok?" One of the men said. He had a strong Italian accent. "Mr. Vercetti, we've had a truce for what, a year and a half now. None of my guys are stupid enough to go after anyone of yours, and likewise for yours." Carl said. "Then why don't you tell me why I'm findin my boys strung up on light poles all over San Fierro!" Tommy Vercetti shouted. "Look here Mr. Vercetti, Iv been find my boys strung up in Los Santos! Wanna tell me who did that!" Carl said as both men stood up and get in each other's face. "Ill tell you whose doing it." the third man piped in. "Someone is trying to screw the system up. They're wanting us to do this, you guys aren't the only ones getting hit. My casinos are being threatened, and IV been finding some of my own killed in Las Venturas. Now we've had this agreement. CJ, you've got Los Santos covered, Tommy, when you came here, we were nice enough to let you and yours stay as long you paid your dues every month, which you have done. And I, Woozie, have kept Las Venturas under check. Someone is trying to mess this up. They are killing our people in our names." Woozie said. "Yea, see, Woozies right." CJ said as he backed down.

Cj glanced over at Jen. "And here's our problem solver right here." he said. "What, some fucking girl gonna do your job?" Tommy said. "This girl could cut your throat while you were staring right at her, and you still wouldn't see it." CJ said. "Jen is the best hitman you could get." That's hit woman." Jen said as she smiled. "Looks like you ran into a little trouble getting here." Woozie said staring towards here cuts. "How did you know..." CJ began. "She's had an increased heart rate since she got here." Woozie said. "I'm fine." Jen said. "Well, you've heard what's happening." Cj said. "I'm a assassin. Not a detective. What do you want me to do?" she asked. "We got a idea who this might be trying to screw with us. Here." CJ handed her a picture. In it was an aging portly man, and next to him was a man who resembled Hugh Jackman slightly. He had slightly heavy five o'clock shadow and was around 6 feet 2'. "The one on the right is Salvatore Leone. The one next to him is named Alex. He's a hit man, like you, and he works for the mafia. Salvatore. Unfortunately, Salvatore isn't too fond any of us. We think it most likely him and his mafia grunts. No offense." Cj said. "None taken." Tommy replied sarcastically. "This Alex is in town right now we've found out. At the moment he's at the Glurge Club in downtown San Fierro. Go there. Kill him. Bring proof." Woozie said. "And my payment?" Jen asked. Cj picked up a suitcase and laid it on the table. He opened it revealing clean-cut hundred dollar bills. "Two hundred fifty G's now. Two fidy later." Cj said. She smiled. "Done. Ill be back in two hours tops." she said. "Here." Woozie tossed her a small silenced pistol. "Good luck."


	2. The Glurge

-1Jen walked outside, back into the freezing rain and looked around. "The boss has arranged a ride for you." one bouncer said as he handed her a set of keys. "Its the black one in the around the corner." he said as he pointed to the side of the building. She walked around the corner to find a jet black Alpha. She walked over covering herself from the harsh rain and unlocked the car. She got in and laid her head back and shut her eyes. "Ok, this is easy as cake. Last job." she told herself and lifted her head back up. She started the car and pulled out on to the slippery road way.

"Glurge club, downtown, downtown," she repeated as she looked around while driving. She looked over to her far left and saw it. The Glurge written in bright neon. She drove down and extra block and parked in a small alley. Cutting off the car, she reassured herself one last time. "Simple, simple." She pulled back the mechanism on the gun to see that it was loaded. She looked in the mirror and wiped some blood from under her eye and her lower lip. Finally prepared, she placed the gun inside her coat pocket and stepped outside the car. She stepped under the entrance lights and took a deep breath. Inside, she was lost in sea of people.

Heavy techno was playing loudly as she walked through the lights and bodies dancing. "Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me, move!" she uttered out as she shifted through the dancing scene. She glanced over towards the bar. Sitting there was a man, dark brown hair and black trench coat. She wasn't sure, but it had to be him. She continued through, her heart beat began to get faster and before she knew it there was nothing standing in between them. He had his back towards her and every now and then gave a slight tilt of his head, indicating he was most likely drinking something. She approached and sat down next to him.

"I didn't expect you to be a woman," he started as he turned his head and looked straight in her eyes. "And one as gorgeous as you." he turned back to his drink. "Vodka please." Jen lightly said to the bar keep. She looked back to him. "Yea well, things happen, that you don't expect right." she said. He gave a slight laugh. "Yea, well," he finished the rest of his drink, "You cant predict anything. That's one thing iv learned from doing what 'we' do. No matter how much you think you've got it figured out, something can go wrong." he finished. "How did you know I was the one coming here?" Jen asked receiving her drink. "You can always tell. The action, stance, even the way you breath, its different." he replied. "Different from what?" she asked. He looked at her and looked deeply into her eyes, wondering if she was joking or not. "From people who haven't killed someone." he said at long last and turned back to his newly poured drink. She took a slight sip, but never kept her eyes off him. "So, are we goin to do this or what?" he asked as he stretched his back and arms. "Whenever your ready." she replied. They looked at each other for a long while. Suddenly, a small grin came on his face.

"What?" she asked harshly. He gave a small laugh. "You, your new at this aren't you?" he asked. "What!" she exclaimed. "Only assuming because your taking it so seriously." he replied. "You have the honor right now to face another hit man, not knowing whether your going to die or not. See normal hits are different. They cant stop the bullet. They aren't expecting it. But facing someone like you, its a rush. This may be the last five minutes of mine or your life." he said still smiling. "As a matter of a fact iv been in this work for 6 years and I-"she got cut off as she blinked her eyes sarcastically and placed a hand on her hip he grabbed it and cuffed it to the bar hand rail. "Hey!" she yelled as he smoothly turned and walked through the crowd. She pulled out her gun and shot through the cuffs. The barkeep stumbled back behind the counter and as Jen ran off into the crowd he pressed a small alarm.

"Hey! Wait up! I need to kill you!" she said as she got frustrated and bumped into. "Oh. Well you should have said so in the first place." he said sarcastically and kept walking a few paces ahead. She jumped up and saw him walk out the door. "Argh fuck!" she screamed as she battled her way to the front door. She walked out and saw him standing there. "I'm sorry for this," she said as she reached into her coat pocket. "Yea, so am I." he said slowly. She stopped reaching for the gun as soon as she glanced around and realized that they were completely surrounded by police cars. "Freeze! Get down on your knees, both of you!" one of them yelled as he leaned over his hood holding a megaphone and a gun.

Well, things could be worse." he said as they rode in the back of the car. "For starters I could be dead." he said slightly chuckling to himself. "Ok shut up I get it. I'm a rookie." Jen said not facing him. "Aw come on I didn't mean that. I got caught too and I'm a heeluva lot better than you." he said smiling. "Cant you just shut up and get arrested quietly?" Jen asked turning towards him. "But see that's just it, imp not getting arrested." he said. "But they found you with a pistol without papers for it too." she stated. "Yea, well watch this, and follow my lead." he said and directed his view to the two cops. "Yea so I tell'em 'Hey scumbag, lick the dirt or ill blow your frickin brains out,'" one cop says. "Just for a speeding ticket? Man we need more cops like you around here." the other cops said. "Hey, you hear what happened to Sheriff Glutt? Got in some bad car accident earlier, hydro planed or some shit--" the cops was going on as Alex butted in. "Hey pigs. Are we almost to jail yet?" he said. "Fuck you grease ball." the cop replied. "Fuck you, grease ball." Alex repeated it to himself. By this time Jen almost had her hand out of the cuffs. 'Damn,' she thought, 'third time today iv had to get outta cuffs.' "Well can we stop for a rest break?" Alex asked. "Shut the fuck up!" the cops screamed. Jen glanced over and noticed Alex's cuffs were already off, both hands. She strained one last time and yanked out her hand. Alex leaned over closely, "Ya shoulda just asked for the key." he said smiling and in his teeth was a small key which he dropped into her open hand.

She smirked at him sarcastically and un-cuffed her other hand. Jen glanced out the window and saw most of the rain had stopped but it was getting dark. "Now or never." she said to him. He nodded and looked back up to the cop in front of him, the passenger side cop. "What was that you said to me? Grease ball?" he asked. Without looking away he punched through his window in one hit. "Damn. I think I broke them that time he said grinning in pain. "HEY! You fucking rat!" the driver yelled as he swerved slightly. Alex crawled outside and punched through the passenger side window and grabbed the cops neck. "Fuck you grease ball? Fuck you grease ball?" Alex said through grit teeth. He reached down and grabbed the gun at his side and put it in the cops face. "If you don't stop the car, ill blow your partners brains out!" he said. For a second the driver hesitated, his fat, sweaty chin shaking in fear. "Now!" screamed Alex and the car slammed to a stop knocking Alex off the car and in front it as it stopped. He got up and wiped the blood from his forehead. "You cockyass motherfucker." he said as he walked around and pulled the cop out of the driver seat. "Get out." he said to the other cop.

"Walk over to the sidewalk." he said as he lead them over by gun point. " He looked at the cop who was driving. "Get on your knees, and lick the fucking ground." Alex said smiling. The cop, without hesitation jumped down and licked the ground over and over. Alex now hunched over with laughter started "Ok...hahahah...that's...hahahah enough." he said and the cop stopped. "Now get the fuck outta here." Alex said and sent the cop running down the street. "And you." he said, now not smiling at all to the other cop. "Grease ball?" Alex asked. He looked at him for another moment and then shot him in the leg. "Awww Fuck!" the cop whimpered as he fell back onto the ground. "I'm from Liberty. You think all us are just grease balls?" Alex said as he shot the other leg sending another scream of pain into the new night. "Well then remember this, a grease ball got the best of you." Alex said as he shot once more in his right hand. Alex wiped off his prints from the gun and threw it back in the car. Jen by now had crawled out of the car as well and watched the whole thing.

"Why did you shoot him in the hand?" she asked as Alex leaned in the car and started looking through things. "Because he was right handed and its a pain in the ass to learn to shoot with a new hand." Alex said as he continued to search. "How do you know he was right handed?" she asked arms folded due to the fact he was paying her no attention. "It was holstered on his right side, of course." he replied and sighed in her ignorance. "Your sick you know. That's just coldhearted." Jen said.

"No I just like irony." Alex said smiling as he came back out of the car holding two guns, one a silver pistol with a laser attached to the bottom of the barrel. The other a silenced pistol, looking not nearly as good as the other. "Which ones mine and which ones yours? I cant tell." Alex said laughing. "Shut up." Jen said jerking the silenced pistol from his hands. "God you have no sense of humor do you? Well I suppose you cant have beauty and brains." Alex said turning around and starting to walk away.

"Where are you going? I have to kill you!" Jen said getting angry. "Kill the guy who just got you outta trouble and gave you some entertainment with some cops?" he said looking around behind him. Jen stood there for a moment and watched as he kept on walking away. "I could you know." she said. "Sure." he replied sarcastically still walking. She tensed up in anger. "And what do you mean beauty and brains? I'm smart! I have a sense of humor! Wait up!" she yelled as she ran after him off into the darkness.


	3. Lost In Thought

-1"Hey goddamnit!" Jen yelled as she caught up to him. "Know what? I can't just go back with you alive!" Jen exclaimed. "Well your not going back with me dead." Alex said as he kept walking. Off in the distance police sirens sounded and began to near. The night began to cover over with fog as the walked under the street lamps and across the damp sidewalk.

They were nearly a mile away from the Cop car. "Where are you going?" Jen asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. "Home. I need some sleep, and maybe some ice for my hand." Alex said as he glanced back. Before he could start laughing he stopped as he saw to headlights in the far distance. "What now?" Ken asked sarcastically. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the near by brush and before she could scream in out rage he covered her mouth with his hand.

The car cruised by them at about 20 miles per hour. As it did, the driver looked around cautiously and then proceeded on. "What's the big idea!" Jen screamed as Alex got up and walked form the brush. "It was a cop. Looking for us." he said as he continued walking down the street. "How do you know that? He could have been anyone." Jen said pacing after him. "Look," Alex said stopping. "This is a straight road for almost a mile and a half. No one goes that slow on this road, or any, unless they are looking for something." he finished.

Jen stood there for a few seconds. 'He really was a professional' she thought to herself. "You owe me five hundred grand." Jen said. "What?" Alex said, his curiosity peaked. "That's how much they were paying you to hit me?" he asked. "Who's your contractor?" he asked very seriously. She smiled knowing she finally got him to be serious. "Don't toy with me girl, who hired you?" he asked approaching her. "That's classified." Jen said smiling. Alex's face softened and then he let out a small laugh. In one second he grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back and hit a pressure point on the right side of her neck. She fought to remain conscious but they last thing she saw was the light pole above her.

Everything was noisy. Like, car horns. She felt the grogginess wearing off slightly. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and felt very nasty. Wherever she was it was scorching hot. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked around. "Sham Muhammad." she muttered as she read the id tag above her. She was in a cab. "Oh so your finally awake." the driver said as he turned around. It was a small Indian man with a slight beard and hazel eyes looking back at her. "Where am I?" Jen asked sitting up. "A young man dropped you off in cab. Said you had too much party." he said. His English was horrible. "I asked where am I?" Jen said with a more serious tone. "Unity Station." he replied. "Where?" she asked in confusion. "Los Santos." he said as he pulled in and parked. She looked around. The sky looked horrid, filled with smog as it gave off an ominous red glare.

"Your fare is paid for." he said. Jen opened the hot door and stepped out. The air was heavy and hard to breath. Her neck had a horrible creak in it. She winced in pain as she turned her neck from side to side. Turning around she looked to see her surroundings. There was a line of people waiting and the station. Off in the distance, was a loud rumble. She looked to her far right and saw the train coming and screeching.

She stood and watched as the train stopped right in front of her. As the line of people boarded, others got off. Jen turned away. She had no money, she left her down payment at the club. She had no clue where she was. She began walking towards the parking lot gates. She had to find a gun store.

She got a few steps before she heard from behind her a familiar voice. "Hey Jen!" the man yelled. She turned around to see Carl Johnson getting off the train and trying to flag her down. 'Oh shit' she thought to herself. "Hey aren't you supposed to be in Fierro?" he asked as he carried a bag behind him. "I'm sorry, I fucked up." she said looking away. "What happened?" he asked her setting his bags down. "I, he, he got the best of Me." she said in disgust.

"What you doin in Los Santos?" he asked. "I'm not sure. I woke up in a cab here." she said. "You need a place to crash for a lil' while?" he asked. Her eyes widened. "Could I?" she asked ecstatically. "Fo' sure fo' sure." he said and they both began to walk towards the gates.

"So you live here?" she asked trying to break the silence. "Yea. It isn't much, but everyone got a place they call home. And Los Santos is mine. This is where I started." he said as they walked towards a parked blue car. "Yo' Cj who da bitch?" a man yelled as he leaned out the driver side window. "Don't mind him, that's my bro, Sweet." Cj said as they approached the car. "Dis' bitch could gut you like a pig Sweet." Cj said as he opened the passenger side door and sat in. Jen pulled open the door and sat down on the hot leather. "Yea right." Sweet said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where's Kendl?" Cj asked. "Where da fuck you think. With Mr. taco bell himself." Sweet said as they pulled out onto the main road. "Cesar? Man its been two years now you need'a settle with this shit man." Cj said. "Whatever man." Sweet replied as he took and exit ramp that lead the high above the city. The rest of the ride was pretty silent except for the blaring rap music. "This is it, Grove Street, number one on the streets." Cj said as they drove under a small over passing and came into a court at the end of the road.

Sweet pulled around and parked in front of a large two-story house. Jen noticed it seemed allot like a ghetto, but she didn't speak her mind. Like Cj said, everyone has to have a home. She looked around. Everyone one the street was wearing green colors and holding either a forty or a blunt. She looked at the house next to Cj's, which was burned to the ground. "What happened there?" she asked as they all got out of the car and began walking to the house. "Some traitor ass mothu fucker. We smoked him and his house." Cj said as he opened the door. Inside looked like a cozy house, everything one would need. A nice straight living room that led to the kitchen. Next to the door was a staircase leading up.

Another thing she noticed was the heat. "Is anything in Los Santos air conditioned?" Jen asked jokingly. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. We jus' used to the heat." Cj said as he switched up the thermostat cutting the air on. "Got used to it hell. We to broke to get a new air conditioner." Sweet said. "Speakin of, you some high roller now Cj why don't we have a new AC?" Sweet asked. "Look Sweet don't gimme that shit again." Cj said as he headed for the staircase. "C'mon, yo' rooms up here" he said waving Jen along. "Dis used to be my moms room." he said as he opened the last door on the right.

It was nice and old fashioned. "Used to be?" Jen asked. "Don't ask, don't tell." Cj said as he walked out and down the hall to his room. She walked over to the window and looked out upon all the discount stores. 'His mom must have been killed' she thought to herself. In the distance gunshots could be heard, but it seemed no one paid it any attention. 'This must be a hard life,' she thought. 'Getting used to the sound of gunshots.'

She backed away from the window and sat down on the bed. "I know what your thinking." Sweet said as he leaned on the doorframe. "Living in such a piece of shit like this can only produce shit. You wrong. You jus' remember that. Location isn't got shit to do with who a person is. Yea it may harden him up. Turn him in to a killer. But its just a thang." he said and walked out. She lie back on the huge bed and spread out.

Where the hell could she go now? She couldn't stay here too much longer. She looked out the window once more from the bed. It was still early in the day, maybe three o clock.

She sighed and laid back and in an instant she fell asleep. She woke with a jump to the sound of heavy gunfire outside. She crouched and walked over to the window. It was dark out and only the street lamps were on. She looked into the court and saw a car sideways and behind it was Cj and Sweet accompanied by a few other green clad men. She snuck downstairs and creped around the corner. She slightly open up the front door and looked at the attackers.

Two cars were on the other end and had about 6 guys around each. They were wearing purple and had heavy firepower, possible AKs. She thought of what she could do to help and remembered her gun. She checked the chamber and it was still full as expected. She opened the door and jumped over the railing and hid behind a small wooden fence and set of bushes.

She kept crouching and began running to the left and came out in a small ally way. She jumped the ally wall and ran across the ruins of the old burned house. By now the gunfire had gotten very loud and close.

She took a rest and stayed close to the small cement wall. She peered over and saw one of the green men lying on the ground. Then back to her left she saw the purple men still firing. Up above them was the overpass. She thought hard for a few seconds and came up with a brilliant idea. She continued through the yard and jumped on last fence. Now she was right next to the bridge she ran to the lowest part of the bridge and pulled herself up onto it. Hidden behind the cement guardrail she crouched along the bridge until she was directly above the men. She looked over and they were still firing at Cj. She pulled up the pistol again and leaned over and carefully took aim.

Steadily she focused at the crowd and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced through one mans shoulder. He yelled in pain and turned up to look. "Hey! Some bitches on the bridge!" he yelled and as he did a few of the men turned their attention to her. She jumped back just in time to dodge the bullet fire as it ground away the cement siding. 'Think, think,' she told herself. She looked to her left and saw a speeding Roadtrain trucker heading up the bridge. She quickly shot at the left wheel. Within the first two shots she hit the tire and blew out his steering. Immediately she regretted it. The truck drifted over into the wrong lane and headed straight for her. As it turned sharply, its giant trailer began to tip. She didn't have much time. She tried to jump out of the way but it was too late, the truck hit her sideways knocking her over the hood as it went over.

She felt the wind leave her forcefully and heard a horrid crack in her side. She felt the zero gravity hitting her. She tilted her head and looked behind her. She was in mid air. Both her and the truck had gone over and were heading for the gang of men, she looked forward and saw the trailer was coming. She leaned forward and her boots came in contact with the trailer. She tried to run as hard as she could, but the trailer was moving to fast.

She came to the very end and used it as leverage to jump. She saw the edge of the bridge and reached for it. She felt her legs kicking the air under her as she extended her arm as far as possible. She closed her eyes. It was over, she knew it. As soon as she had felt the gravity pull her down again he hand smacked into the cold cement. She looked up. Her right hand had grasped onto the broken cement bridge. She looked below her.

The trailer was just now hitting and as it did it was instantly engulfed in flames. She felt the shockwave strike her and the flames shot up and licked at her feet. Both the truck and the two cars were burning heavily under her.

She felt her hand begin to slip from the rocky surface. She cried out in pain and desperation as she tried to grab with her other hand, but her side hurt to bad to let it move. She looked back down at the fire and as she did she felt her hand slid off the edge. She looked up and the bridge, her hand still outreached. Out of nowhere came an arm that grasped hers and pulled her up. She hadn't taken the time to look at the person who saved her. As soon as she was safely on the bridge she winced in pain and closed her eyes to prevent the tears. "Arrrgghhh...fucking shit.." she managed out as she held her side and curled up. She looked up and standing over her was a familiar face. All she could get out was "Vercetti?"


	4. Negotiations

-1Chapter 4 :Negotiating

Bright light. Like floating. "Am I dead? Is this the end. Am I to repent for the things I have done?" Screaming. Burning. Pain. Death. "Ahh!" Jen woke up startled in a cold sweating and immediately grasped her side. "Sit back, yo ribs broken." Sweet said from a corner. "What happened?" Jen said grimacing in pain. "Vercetti got you, just befo you feel." Sweet said. "Stay in here, we got business issues downstairs."

"I thought we had a deal Tommy. You keep your boys where dey belong. I let you have a little piece of San Ann." Cj said sitting at the kitchen table. "And yet, I keep finding my boys dead, strung up and gagged with a green rag, your family colors, right?" Tommy replied. "I can assure you none of my boys are hitting up yours, but i'm wonderin are you retaliating on mine?" Cj said. "Boy, we made a deal and if don't go back on my word." Tommy protested. "And yet my boys are showing up under water with cement shoes, A trademark for you Italians aint it?" Cj shot back. Tommy jumped up and pulled out a Python as Cj jumped up with a desert eagle as both aimed for each other. As they did two of Tommy's body guards jumped up as did Cjs and everyone in the room had a target. "Call off your men Vercetti!" Sweet yelled from the stairs. "You little ignorant no good..." Vercetti started.

"Woa whoa calm down everyone." Woozie said as he walked in. "Your both fools if you are blinded by what's going on." Woozie said as he walked over and both lowered their guns. "Blinded, that's real funny coming from you" Tommy said. Woozie moved his head and looked in Tommys direction for a few seconds before speaking. "Someone is trying to set us against each other. And so far, it looks as if its working."

"Well, were not the most popular guys." Cj said. "So who could it be." Tommy asked. "Well, Ballas have been getting more organized. " Cj said. "Let me give Cesar a call, he deserves to be in on this a bit..." Cj said as he reached for his cell phone. As he did, there was a knock on the door. "Get dat." Cj said as he looked for his cell phone. The green dressed man walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Instantly blood shoot all over the living room as the door was kicked open and two men dressed in black walked in and began firing. Tommy unleashed two bursts of his Python into one of the mans chest before diving into the kitchen.

Cj flipped the table over and ducked behind it while firing over. "CJ!" Sweet shouted as he tried to run back upstairs. Cj looked over at Sweet and as he did, Sweet was penetrated by a rain of bullets. " Urrgh!" Sweet tried to keep running but tumbled over himself and over the railing of the stairs. "Nooo! You mothu fuckas!" Cj shouted as he rose up and pulled out another pistol. He ran for his brother while shooting. "Sweet! Sweet!" Cj shouted as he shook his brother. "Cj, i'm sorry man. I'm sorry for all the shit...I said. I'm sorr..." Sweet uttered his last words. Cj closed his eyes.

Seeing his chance one, of the men turned around into the door way and let out a hail of fire. Cj looked up and jumped towards the kitchen, but it was too late. He felt a bullet go in his left shoulder and his stomach. "Johnson!" Vercetti shouted as he pulled him in. "Woozie. Get...Woozie." Cj stammered. Tommy peeped around the corner. Three more men had entered and Woozie was behind the table. It was the farthest 3 feet of his life. "Ok. OK One, two..." Vercetti started. "Die you mother fuckers!" He shouted jumping around the corner and firing three shots from his python. The three bullets hit their marks, one in the head, one in the chest and the last in the mans stomach, leaving gaping holes where the metal flew threw. In a smooth movement, Tommy grabbed Woozie and threw him in the kitchen and ducked behind the table. He looked over the table and saw the guards, his and Cjs laying on the ground. Bullet holes were everywhere and debris and dust was settling. The next thing he saw made him feel something he hadn't felt in 5 years. Fear

"Find their bodies, kill the survivors." Salvatore said walking through the room. Followed by him was the man which a hit was placed on, Alex. Vercetti saw one chance and jumped up with his last bullet and aimed

at Salvatore. But with the surprise attack on his side, his skill, nor speed was good enough. Alex , at the slightest movement pulled out his silenced pistol and fired into Vercettis right shoulder. Vercettis gun went off, blowing a hole a few feet from Salvatore in the wall. "Tommy, one of my two men. Its been awhile hasn't it?" Salvatore spoke. "Shit, its Salvatore. Woozie, get out the side door to your right." Cj whispered. Woozie felt around and get to the door.

"Ill come back with reinforcements." Woozie said as he walked through the door. "I only got one chance." Cj said to himself assessing his odds. However he did not know of Salvatore's marksman bodyguard. He pulled out his pistol. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and slid himself up. The bleeding was bad. He leaned on the doorway and rolled over it and as he did, he walked right into a bullet which entered his right shoulder. He fell back onto the kitchen floor. "And there's my other man. You got that money I loaned to you Cj? More like stole." Salvatore said walking over to him a Alex began to reload. Salvatore stood over Cj. "Fuck you, bitch." Cj said as he spit up blood. Salvatore gave a small chuckle before kicking him in the side. Salvatore snapped is fingers and two more men came in. "Get the maggots in the car. Make sure our 'Doctor' fixes these bullet holes." Salvatore spoke as the men were being carried out.

"Alex check upstairs. We'll be waiting in the car." Salvatore said as they left. Alex locked his pistol and headed for the stairs. He glanced at the look of pain on Sweets face. Slowly he crept up stairs and rounded the corner. AS he did he looked all the way down the hallway, right into Jens eyes. Both stood there for a second stunned. Waking herself up Jen raised her gun, but was too late, Alex had shot at the ceiling and blew out the light so she was blind in the darkness, but still released two shots. AS she did she saw the hallway was empty. Alex walked back outside and got in the car. "Was that it?" Salvatore asked. "Yea, I took care of it." Alex said. Four mafia sentinels pulled out of grove street as Jen walked out the front door. She collapsed on the front porch. Rain slowly began to pelt the land. She looked up and through the rain came two headlights.

It slowed to a stop and two silhouettes approached. One Woozie, the other was Cesar. "Are you ok?" Cesar asked as he picked her up. "They took Vercetti and Cj." Jen replied. "We gotta get you to a hospital." Cesar said. Soon they were slowing to a stop and Jen was rushed immediately to intensive care for three broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and broken wrist and internal bruising. Outside Woozie and Cesar opened the doors to the low rider. Both got in and sat for awhile. "Choices come with consequences." Woozie said and Cesar started the car.

Elsewhere in San Andreas, under the same rainy sky in the desert canyons of Las Venturas. A abandoned ghost town surrounded by nothing for miles. The rain beat down on the little unstable houses and shack. Inside one of these unsuspecting houses, Cj and Tommy were going through excruciating pain. "You vere lucky Mr. Vercetti. You only got shot vonce." said an man weaing a medical mask and bloody overcoat. "Your friend over zer, his vill hurt much vorse." he spoke in a russian accent. He had just got done finishing stitching Tommy's shoulder. Cj groaned in pain as the doctor moved over to him. "Zhe medical foundation wont let me perform vith veal doctors, they say my methods a too extreme. They say, its is dangerous and sick, to cut you patients necks. They say I am insane. But I believe you vill see I am a very good doctor." he said as he pulled a large set of needle nose pliers and shoved them into Cjs bullet wound.

And as loud as they screamed, not a soul heard.


	5. The Plan

Chapter 5: Plans

Four months later.

"Cesar, you ready?" she spoke through her mic. "All clear her Jen." he replied. At the top of the canyon ridge of el Castillo el Diablo, Jen took her aim. The small canyon where Cj and Tommy had been barley kept alive by a pyschotic doctor. Jen loaded her Silenced Auto Rifle. Wrapped around her waist tightly was a white bandage. She looked through her scope at the small abandonded town of shacks and huts. "Cesar be ready for the reinforcments, and make sure Woozie is ready aswell." she said. "Yea i got it. Its nearing two o'clock, he'll be here and minute." Cesar replied over the mic. They had been planning this rescue attempt for months now. After tracking Salvatores cars to the small village, they found out that around two once a week, Mondays. At this two o'clock rendevous, Tommy and Cj were brought out to see the sun. Salvatore was trying to keep them alive. Making them suffer.

"Here comes the car Jen, hope those hitman skils arent rusty." Cesar said. Jen took aim and watched as the two mafia sentinels cruise in and park. In one car Salvatore emerged, the other, Alex. "Steady...steady." she paced herself. Salvatore entered the hut as Alex stood guard. For fifteen minutes Jen waited as the sun scorched down on her. She felt the sweat dripping off her face.

Just as she was about to take a break, the break she knew she shouldnt do, the door opened. Her hand slipped off the handle and she struggled to re-aim. In an instant she refocused and saw Tommy adn Cj re-emerge, starved and sicken. She aimed over Salvatores head. She felt herself leaning forward. She could feel the suspense. The tension. Then she heard the click. Suddenly in iew, a red dot appeared over Salvatres forehead. She had leaned on the laser trigger. Alex noticed almost imediatly, but Jen took her shot. A three shot burst unleashed, grazing Salvatores head while the other two shots hit the shack.

"What the fuck! Kid shoot that bitch!" Salvatore screamed running for cover. He jumped behind the two sentinels. Alex pulled out dual pistols and gave a barrage at the cnayon top. The bullets hit right below her and caused the chunk of rock she was on to collapse. "Cesar now!" Jen screamed as she slid down the canyon side. She reached bottom and dropped her rifle for a SMG with a silencer. As she dived for a small boulder the canyon became surrounded by incoming black cars. the slowed to a stop, closing off all exits of the canyon. Out of each car stepped four men, Chinese holding SMGs. "Woozie came through." Jen thought to herself. She glanced over to her right, near the end of the cnayon as a small opening in the cars parted. And from it emerged a lowrider blazing into the crowd. It pulled to a stop near Jen and she rose. "I suggest you order all your men to lower their weapnos Salvatore, this can be done easy, or we can kill you." she announced

Alex glanced at Salvatore, whose face had turned blood red in anger. He slowly nodded. Alex dropped his pistols where he stood, as did the other 3 mafia men. Jen and Cesar walked toward the center of town, still surrounded by the chinese. Salvatore stood and walked next to Alex. As they approached, Cesar broke from the two man group with Jen and got Tommy and Cj and worked on getting them back to the Blade lowrider.

"Tell me. Who the fuck are you?" Salvatore said between grit teeth. "Just a hitwoman." Jen replied. She saw Alex give a slight smirk. "What buisness do you have with me, or these men. "Well. I suppose im still under contract, so theyre my boss, and my money makers." Jen said. "Well, im sorry to regret, youll be on the six o'clock news." as he said this Alex kicked the SMG out of her hand and kicked her backwards knocking her threw on of the doors in the shack.

The next thing they heard was a hail of gunfire. Jen looked up just in time to see Alex run after her in the shack. As he id, she back rolled on to her feet and kicked him in the stomach knocking him onto a table. She ran for him and as she did, he twirled out of the way and held her on the table. "Give up?" Alex said panting and smiling. She quickly swung her foot up and hit him in the crotch knocking him back. He fell backwards onto the ground and she quickly followed on top of himholding him down. "Whats the matter, you lose a little strength?" She said smiling holding him down. He gave a small laugh, combined of humor and pain. "Why didnt you shoot me when you had the chances?" Jen asked. " Iv got morals. And shottin women doesnt fly, especially one as good lookin as you." he replied smiling. "Bad time to try a pick up line." Jen said back sternly. "I know, dont all the gunfire turn you on?" Alex said smiling. Jen paused for a moment before smiling. She moved closer and pressed her lips against his as they kissed hard for a few seconds before he heard about 8 rapid clicks. He opened up his eyes just as she released him from her lips and was miling. He looked at his wrist which were cuffed to a nearby latch on the floor. By the time he looked back she was heading out the door. "Damnit." he said smiling.

Outside one mafia sentinel was missing, the remaining one was layered with bullet holes and was smoking. She looked around. It looked as if there were no hinese casualties, although two mafia men lay bledding in the desert sand. At the top of the ridge Cesar was flagging her down.

"Iv got to get these boys to a doctor, theyre in horrible shape!" Cesar said as she approached. "What about Salvatore?" Jen asked. "As soon as the bullets started flyinghe drove the car outta here himself, with one of his men holding onto the car." Cesar said. "Its not over. Head to the airport ill meet you there." Jen said. "Bring Cj and Tommy with you. Salvatore will have his dogs watching the hospital records." Jen said. Cesar nodded and drove off. Jen headed to a nearby black Alpha. Before she drove out of the canyon, she glanced back at the shack, where Alex stood leaning agasint the doorway smiling. He gave a slight wave. She smiled back and gave him a kissing motion before she sped out of the canyon.

She pulled onto the highway just as the rain began. She leaned on her hand for a second and closed her eyes. Is Salvatore got away for good, she would have to leave San Andreas. She would have to start a new life, stat over...headlights. Headlights was all she could think before the car began its series of rolls down the highway and into an oncoming semi. She opened her eyes and she must have been out for a few minutes because the water had began building up in the roof aswell as blood, due to it being upside down. She looked around before seeing the truck flipped aswell. But then she remembered, a slight bump before she hit the truck, a slight, knudge. She was sideswipped into hitting the car.

How could she not have noticed she was better trained than that. She was followed from the canyon. She glanced around. Headlights stopped a few hundred yards away and from them, emerged two men. Fear set in as she scrambled for her seat belt upo0n seeing them load their clips and walking towards her. The belt wouldnt unlock. Tears boiled in her eyes as blood seeped into them from her nose and mouth. She pulled out her pistol and shot out the lock. She scrambled to get out the opposite side so as not to let the strangers know she was out. The two men approached and she kneeled behind the car. She heard their footsteps approach through the rain. The they came to a stop. The men kneeled down and looked right into Jens eyes who was looking through the oppostie window and in a milli second, two shots had been fired and the men fell back into the wet cement.

She soon got in their car and continued to the airport. Within minutes she pulled into the airport and flashed a pass that signified Woozies bribe to the watchman who then let her through. She pulled onto the airport and parked next to two Juank Airs. "What happened, you ok?" Cesar said as she approached. "im fine, how soon can we leave?" Jen replied. She looked at themen loading packages onto the plane. In one plane, Cj, Tommy, and woozie were going to be riding in. Cesar would also accompany them. Jen would be flying solo with one other pilot and the other packages. "We're ready to go in about five minutes." Cesar replied. "Make it sooner, we're gonna have cmopany, we were followed." Jen said. Soon, she was haning onto a flight handle as the planes rolled for the runway.

She watched from the front main window as Woozies plane took off, and before they were ven in the air, her plane was on its tail. The landnig gear squelled as they tok off. "Keep the planes close." Jen said over the radio. "Roger that." Cesar radioed through. Jen released her grip on the handleand sank back into the co-pilots seat. She didnt know how long they were out, but when she awoke there was a slight beeping going off. "Whats that?" Jen asked the pilot. "Theres something on radar, been following for awhile." he responded. "Cesar." she said over the radio. "Yea i know, we got it too." he reponded. "Open the loading bay doors." She walked back down the small isle to the loading bay which was slowly opening. She loked out nto the rani clouds. Freqeunt lighting strikes appeared. Then through the clouds, a small Dodo emerged. Jen grimaced. But before she could turn aruond three more planes emerged, two more Dodos, and a Beagle. "Shit." Jen said. "Pilot, do we have an explosives onh this plane?" Jen shouted. "Somewhere, check the red boxes."

Jen headed for one and cracked it open. There were explosives, but nothingbig enough to damage a plane, maybe startle them. She grabbed two grenades and pulled the pins. She had noticed the planes were gang . She slung the grenades as high as she could. As the explosion happened, the planes flew right through them, un scathed. "Goddamnit." She searched through more boxes until finally she found what she needed. A small quantity of Satchel explosives. She grabbed one and waited. The planes were nearing. Maybe two hundred yards away. Using all of her force she slung the satchel at the closest plane, the leading Dodo. She grabbed the remote and hit the button. A swilrl of fire engulfed the plane as it exploded. Nothing but a crisp flamin frame of a plane remained which kept flying for a few seconds before droppnig altitude and plumenting to the ground.

She looked around some more boxes and came upon what she loved best. A sniper rifle. She leaned on a box or a few seconds tocatch her breath, he ribs were hurting once more. She pulled up the rifle and took aim. Two Dodos and a Beagle remained. She got the pilot of one dodo in her sights and fired. The cabin was stained red and as soon as the shot entered the plane, it swooped right and cllided into the other Dodo. After the two collided a huge explosion followed shootng debirs everywher, but the Beagle came through.

She began to reload as the Beagle gained altitude to where she couldbnt see it anymore. Suddenly there was a loud crash on top of the plane. The top hatch opened and a man dressed in black with a red tie and bald head dropped in.He stood up and she noticed a barcode tattoo on the back of his head. He turned and faced her. From inside his jacket he pulled out a silenced pistol, but before he could use it Jen kicked it from his hand and then procedded with a back kick. The man seemed unphased as he recoiled and punched her in the stomach causing her to double over. While leaning over she pulled a knife from her waist but was too late, as the man wrapped a thin wire around her nek and began to strangle her.

She began losing vision but with her last strength she swung the knife back in to the mans side. He shouted and let her go. She turned around just as he pulled the knife out and threw it down. The man loked at gher with menacing eyes and took a step for her. In a split second Jen reached for what she saw hanging out of a crate and swung it. When she looked, she was holding a katana and there was a slice across the mans chest as his tie floated off his chest. he looked a little stunned but recoporated fast.

Without hesitating she swung once more cuting his chest once more, then tried for a thrid swing but was cut off by him grabbing the blade with his hands. "What the fuck are you?'' Jen stammered as blood seeped off his hand and he yanked the blade from her. A cry of pain. He pulled back and punched her in the face. She flew back against a set of crates face first. Disoriented, she opened her eyes. She heard him nearing and felt his hand grab her shoulder. As he yanked her around, she let out a bang. She had pulled a shotgun from the crate and fired a shell in the man. He stumbled back trying to grab something to stabalize hmiself as she shot him again. He neared the end of the loading dock. he looked at her and she let out one more shotgun blast knocking him out of the plane a he grabbed on to a small pack. She looked out the back and saw what he had grabbed was a parachute. Slowly the multicolored parachute faded down through the clouds.

She threw the shotgun down and began walking back to the front when she noticed the pain. The adrenaline of the fight handt given her much time to notice pain, or any injuries. She looked at her palms, two slits from the lower palm down to the middle finger and off her fingertips, she recalled, as the man grabbed the katana, he thrusted it at her, and reflexivley grabed the blade, as he yanked away. And then felt something even more disturbing, the feel of something under your skin. And then it caught her eye. A glint to her right, she glanced down towards her left shoulder to see a wire , hanging, connected to her now bloody neck. She screamed as she carefully removed the wire, as blood poured out in a steady stream. She looked around, in a daze and crumpled on to the floor next to the first aid kit. She opened the kit, slowly, losing strength, blood, and hope. INside the loaded up the syringe with 2 hits of adrenaline and winced as he needle pierced her skin. But after a second, that was gone. Eyes open, strength regained, she fitted her neck with a gauze and bandage.

She began to walk back up to the pilot when she heard a loud noise. The Beagle reappeared and this time a man was hanging out. Jen squinted trying to see what her had before she realized. "Brace for impact!" she shouted as she ran up front and grabbed the radio. "Cesar, break off break off we're going down. Land at Los Santos international and get Cj and Tommy help, but not the hospital!" Jen shouted. As she let go of the button the plane shook violently slinging her into the side. She looked back down the isle which was halfway cut off now. The edges seared by fire. A heatseeker had hit them. "Jen buckle yourself!" the pilot screamed. Jen strapped in and looked through the glass. They were heading striaght through the clouds as land came into sight. The pilot sen out a distress signal. "This is Juank Air WHYMEI69, going down just over Flint county , we need a rescue crew ASAP." he said. They were nearing trees and the plane had slightly leveled out. Slowly, the plane desened into the woods and as it did the wings were tore off by trees and braches broke through the glass. Jen closed her eyes and covered her face. She peeked between her arms and just as she did, the plane hit water.

She opened her eyes. They were n some kind of pond, the water was disgusting, brown. She looked over at the pilot. he had been impaled, a large brach went through his torso pinning him into the seat. She heard a noice, like iron bending. As she did the plane came off balance and slid further into the water and it began to fill the cabin. She unstraped herself and began swimming into the storage area. She searched around under water in the crates until she found her pistol and two clips. She swam to where the plane had been torn in two and climbed out gasping for air. She looked to the sky and saw the worst possible thing. There were about 14 parachutes descending into the woods. She had better get ready to use her three clips sparingly.

She was in for a hell of a fight.


End file.
